Burning Desire
by SasSUkeSlutz
Summary: Everyone saw Sasuke like an angel, include Naruto. One day he was thirsty for Sasuke. Thus, he did something beyond his innocent to force the beauty angel for sex. (Warning: Homosexuality, Dark, Inhuman and Rape)


Everyone always had attention on Uchiha Sasuke. He was famous, rich and good looking. He was perfect.

Even Naruto had eyes on him. Who wouldn't? He always had sex imagination with Sasuke. With his wild imagination, he loved to masturbate by thinking of Sasuke's sexy body and lustful flushed face.

But he knew he couldn't have him. He was Sakura's. Even Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and many other guys said he was sexy and great on bed, he had no confidence to make Sasuke as his.

Until one day he couldn't hold his desire. He wanted to taste Sasuke so bad. It was hard and hot just to stare at that angelic beauty.

One day, he had planned everything. He would trapped Sasuke into getting on his bed.

He always knew Sasuke would passed this route. He just hope that his crush would not changed his plan by changing his path.

His first plan was success when Sasuke appeared on that street like usual. It was turning him on to see Sasuke's in tight white shirt and jeans that perfectly wrapped his sculpted thighs.

"Can you help me? There's an old lady suddenly faint. I wanted to carry her but she's heavy." Naruto sounded very panic.

"Where is she?"

"Behind that building." He showed to Sasuke. Yet, the guy immediately rushed to the location.

They reached behind the alley which was perfect place to do crime. Everything was ready there. He smirked. Without Sasuke realized, he cupped his face with the clothes containing the solution of chloroform to make him unconscious. As his car was already there, he dragged him inside and took to his place to ravish him.

Sasuke was finally tied on his bed and naked. Naruto drooled to the sight. He couldn't believe that his imagination would become reality to see the perfect body without single thread.

How could he wait for Sasuke to wake up? Meanwhile, he tasted Sasuke's cock inside his mouth.

So sweet. His cock slowly hardened inside his mouth.

"Nghhh!" A soft groan escaped from that lips. It was turning Naruto on.

"Hello Sasuke." Finally those black orbs fluttered open from the unconsciousness.

"You tricked me." His sexy victim shouted his anger. He struggled to get off from the bed, but he was tied very well with the red ropes in X position. Every edges and corners of Sasuke's body was exposed.

Sasuke sounded so sexy even he was vulnerable.

"I've been waiting for this moment Sasuke."

He sat on Sasuke's crotch. It was still half hard. He gave a little grinding move on it. A sensation would spark from the friction of his cock and Naruto's leather booty shorts.

Yeah. Naruto was wearing like a BDSM fucker. He wanted to be absorbed into the environment when he tasted Sasuke soon.

His hands caressed his smooth porcelain torso until they brushed his pink nipples.

"Nghhhh." Sasuke moaned. His cock also twitched under him.

"You like it Sasuke?" He asked teasingly.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Sasuke snarled at him.

"Don't worry. You'll feel good soon."

Then, Naruto dived himself to suck Sasuke's hard pink tit. It gave a positive reflex when he curled up his body to the sensation. Naruto kept playing it with his tongue.

Hearing Sasuke moans, he couldn't hold anymore. His leather pants was tightened. So, he gave a release.

Thanks to Sasuke's scarlet-flushed face, his cock was fully hard in front of it. Since it was so close to those luscious lips, he pushed his cock inside the cavern.

"Oh yeah! So good Sasuke." He love the wetness he felt when fucking Sasuke's mouth.

"Nghhh! Sasuke. I'm cumming!" He squirted inside him.

"F-fuck you!" Sasuke was gasping for air after his mouth was abused. Naruto loved that sight.

"You'll get that soon honey." He snorted before he assaulted Sasuke's lips with hungry kiss. He loved the combination of the tastes between his lips and his own cum. It spiked his libido again.

"Oh! You're hard." Even he forced him, but Sasuke seemed to hold his excitement. Naruto could feel the guy enjoyed while he kissed him. That's why, Sasuke was growing big now.

"I'll make you scream Sasuke."

He went down to give attention to Sasuke's cock. To incite more, Naruto stroked that veiny erected shaft with a flavoured lube. It made Sasuke's toes to curl while his body pushed upward due to the sensation. He even trailed his tongue along the popped up veins to give a kinky tease.

To prevent Sasuke to come early, Naruto put the cock ring on his cock.

"Arghhhh!" Sasuke grunted loudly. He was very sweaty at the moment.

"I couldn't hold it anymore. I need you Sasuke."

"Uhhhhhhh!" With one thrust, Sasuke moaned.

"Oh fuck. Yes. You're mine Sasuke." Naruto claimed as he finally tasted Sasuke.

In a few minutes, Sasuke seemed to be drowned into the lust.

"Your cock is the biggest I've ever seen Sasuke. Sakura is so lucky."

Yes. That was true. His assumption had been true all this time. Sasuke's cock was the largest among the guys he had been fucked around. It was the thickest too.

It was stinging inside him. But Naruto kept bouncing on the enormous cock he ever had while worshipping the hard rock symmetrical six packs abs of Sasuke's hunky body.

The sound of two peoples moans conjugated inside the room. Naruto kept riding Sasuke's cock like an A-class slut. At some moments, he felt Sasuke was thrusting himself upward into him. It's like Sasuke wanted him too.

"F-FUCK! I need to cum." Sasuke's cock was swollen red and seemed bigger and sturdier. Unfortunately, he couldn't cum yet. His muscular body was glistening with sweat and Naruto's cum made him looked sexier. Meanwhile Naruto had cummed twice from riding the gigantic cock.

For this once, Naruto wanted one last cycle. He believed he himself was dried of energy, but having Sasuke to fuck his greedy ass was a lucky chance of a lifetime.

He released the cock ring from Sasuke and plunged his ass onto his cock. For the last time, he gave an all out to twerk his slutty ass.

"Sasuke, cum inside me. Make me pregnant."

"Ohhh ffuckkk!" Sasuke pushed himself deep into Naruto.

A warmness sensation filled deep inside him finally. Naruto's hole felt very quenched after being fed with the huge thick load. It even drooled down along his thighs.

After that, Sasuke seemed to fall asleep. He let his victim to rest on his bed. Before he rested, he cleaned Sasuke's body and went to his laptop. Apparently, he had recorded his sinful activity.

Waking up, Sasuke was no longer strained by the rope. All the previous memories happened before he lost conscious rushed inside his brain vividly. That innocent looking blonde from the biology class he shared together had rapped him.

Sasuke knew Naruto. But not very well because they weren't friend. He was a pretty looking guy with the shortest height among the guy. His eyes were big and beautiful. His face and body were slightly feminine. Sasuke didn't expect there's a dark side of the blonde's angelic looking.

Without wasting any time, he wanted to get out from there before the blonde who raped him appeared again. Yet, he found his clothes folded neatly next to him.

On the clothes, there was an envelope with his name written on it. He had no time to opened what's addressed for him at the moment. After he dressed up, he immediately left the room.

First thing he wanted to do was to take an intense shower. He felt very dirty. A lot of shower gel had been used to wash his cock. Unfortunately, he was getting boner when he remembered how tight and warm Naruto's ass had swallowed his cock.

The phone was assaulted with multiple beeps of notification when he turned it on. Most of them were misscalled and messages from his girlfriend. He felt very terrible. But one of them was from a foreign number.

He opened the foreign number first because he felt suspicious after the incident. His instinct was right about the messanger he received from that number. It was the video from Naruto. He immediately closed it because he didn't want to remember the event.

Lastly before he went to sleep, he saw an envelope he brought from the blonde's place. He checked it out.

'If you tell anyone, our video will leak online.' The message was simple to make him shiver. Thus, he had to obey to keep his reputation.

A picture of their activity had been captured. Naruto's plump and smooth ass was very clear eating down his erected cock. He remembered the sensation. Then, he had a problem to sleep.

His mind was distorted by the thousands thought about Naruto. The blonde hadn't harassed him since the incident. But he had seen the video many times and masturbate to it.

He loved to see Naruto's pink hole quivered when taking his enormous cock. He noticed how huge his cock in the video and he was secretly proud.

The moment Naruto's pink hole spilled his thick cum from it, he would rewind the scene to make his cock explode.

Damn! Naruto was making him crazy. He was a stalker of that sexy innocent blonde then. In the meantime, his relationship with Sakura was ruined until they broke up.

Time for revenge. Sasuke decided himself that he would rape Naruto. He would make Naruto scream this time and show him who's in charge.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto seemed surprised to see his appearance in his apartment one night.

In a flash, he lunged towards the blonde and ripped his clothes. Without the aid of rope or anything, Sasuke easily captured Naruto's small body into his.

"Who's your master now Naru-chan?"

"You, Sasuke-sama." Naruto was being pounced like a slut.

Look who's vulnerable now. He could hear Naruto was screaming. He could see again the tight pink hole begging to be fucked. He loved seeing Naruto's pretty face crying while his cock buried deep into the blonde's hole. That night, he destroyed Naruto real hard. Since that moment, Naruto was his personal whore.


End file.
